The Best of Both World for Lilly
by Writer4JC
Summary: Lilly is wondering if she'll ever get a boyfriend. one twist will take you on a ride you'll never forget. MileyOliver LillyOC sort of.
1. The Doubt

This is my first ff so pls be nice to me. 

I do not own any of the Hannah Montana characters

* * *

"_If we were a movie. You'd be the right guy. I'd be the best friend. That you'd fall in love with. In the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset fade to black, show the names, play a happy song."_

When would I get my chance at love? Miley started her next song, while I sat backstage with Jackson. You'd think that a guy his age, would be past _some _of the silliness but nooo. He was still doing the stupid, disgusting stomach thing. Whatever that was. EWWWWWW!!! Maybe if Oliver were there, things wouldn't be quite so bad. Although being there for Miley wasn't bad...well with Jackson it was. Not even Miley's dad was there. At least watching the two would be humorous.

Miley came off stage. "Jackson when are you gonna... GROW UP!?"

"Chicks dig it."

"Take it from a chick. THEY DON'T!" I turned to follow Miley into the dressing room.

"So what'd you think of the song?"

"You want the truth?"

"No, I want you to lie. OF COURSE I WANT THE TRUTH!"

"I've been hearing it for over a year now. It's gotten kind of tiring. Don't you think you could come up with something new, to like well, maybe replace that one?"

"Then why don't you write it?"

"Me? I don't have inspiration. Kind of don't have a boyfriend."

"Sooo, this one ain't about a girl who has a boyfriend. She wants the guy, but can't have 'im."

"Unlike you and Oliver." I pointed at her.

At this Miley smiled.

"Well, yeah. Lilly, your guy will come along."

"Just as long as it ain't anything like that." I pointed at Jackson, and shuddered.

"Can't argue with ya there. Let's go." As I walked off the stage I looked into the crowd and thought "Of all the people out there I can't meet one nice guy."

* * *

what do you think R&R plsssssssssssssssss!!!!! 


	2. Meeting the right guy

**Chapter 2**

The next day I started thinking about what Miley said the night before at the concert, but what if my day didn't come. What if I would never meet a nice guy and be happy like Miley and Oliver. That whole day I couldn't think of anything else. What were my talents. I liked surfing and there are guy that I hang with but then it gets weird if I go out with them. I like skating but then I go out with helmet hair and scaby knees and really who wants that? Singing is definitely out of the question.

"What do I do that is any good?" I asked miley

"You're my friend" she said "and a good one at that."

"But being your friend is not going to help me get a boyfriend" I said "it might drive them away if they think that all I do is hang around at the mall with you. Don't you remember the Jo Bros song S.O.S.

"Well that's different I would only go on a date with you if it was a double date and I would be with Oliver."

"I know that but not a lot of other people do" I told her "not many people have a good friendship like we do."

"I know but the guy you meet will have to understand that or else..." she paused

"Or else what?" I asked

"Or else he won't be a very good boyfriend."

"Well I think you can trust me to make a good decision on somebody to understand our relationship."

"Your right I know you can make your own decisions and I also know that they will be good ones."

"Thanks and I trust you to make good decisions and to help me make good decisions."

"Thanks." she said _"You get the best of both worlds chilin out take it slow then you rock out the show." _that would be Miley's cell phone.

"Hello" she said "oh hi Oliver just a sec. I gotta take this be right back."

"Yeah really..."

"Oh well there goes Miley." I thought

Next night I found myself backstage again but this time Oliver and Mr. Stuart and Hannah Montana was there to. Somehow I was backstage to a Jonas brothers concert.

"I love having a rock star as a best friend." I said Miley laughed

After the concert we hung out with them it was so awesome I mostly hung with Nick he is so sweet he kept trying to teach me the scales to see if he could get a hint of good sound out of me but all I did was scare all the dudes customers away. I felt sorry for him he kept trying and trying to help me but I also loved it. He didn't even make fun of me that was the first of that. Even Miley my best friend laughed at me when I tried to sing. But not him he was so sweet.


	3. The Sleepover

**Chapter 3**

"Are you sure your okay" Miley asked the next day

"Yeah, I'm fine I just have a little headache" I told her.

The night before might have been a little to much for me to handle. I hit my head when I went to sit down. Nick accidentally pulled my chair out when I was about to sit down. He was showing them a funny thing he did with his brothers Kevin and Joe. I would have much rather have seen it on youtube but that's ok.

Tonight we have another concert for Hannah I can't believe how many concerts she does in a week and how does she get to rehears with school and friendships and boyfriends that's a lot of things to do. I can't believe she can do it. Her dad might as well change the song "Best of Both Worlds" to "Worst of Both Worlds". But she still has time for me so I guess she's fine with that.

"I can't believe Nick went to the concert just to say he was sorry to me" I told Miley after the concert I was going to sleep over at her house tonight.

"Well that's just the type of guy he is." she said

"I know it's just I've never had anybody do that for me before."

"Well you know not even Oliver has done that for me. That's something very special."

"Yeah and when I find someone that does that I know he'll be the one." I told her

"Don't you get it he might be the one for now."

"That could never work." I said

"Why not?" she asked

"Because he knows me as Lola Lufnagle not as Lilly Truscott it would never work"

"Don't you remember me and Jake and I he thought I was just Miley ended up I was Miley and Hannah Montana."

"With you it was different I don't know if he'll understand."

"_Cummon guys tell me what we're doin we're hangin round when we could be all over the plaaiace." _And that was Hannah's phone again

"Hello?" she said "Oh hi Nick. If this is about Lilly I mean Lola she's already forgiven you."

"Oh I know that's not it um do you happen to have her phone number?" Nick asked

"Um yeah I have Lola's phone number why do you ask Nick" she said. When she said that I jumped out of my chair almost knocking it over to and ran to see if I could hear anything else.

"Oh well I was wanting to know if she would maybe go out on a date with me."

I almost screamed I can't believe Nick Jonas wants to go on a date with me Lilly Truscott/Lola Lufnagle that is so SWEET.

"I'm sure she would love to and her phone number is 555-1414. Pretty easy to remember if you ask me."

"Yeah thanks Hannah your really nice."

"Thanks to you to."

"But wait" I said "we go strait back to the problem I was talking about before he'll think of me as Lola Lufnagle not Lilly Truscott. You know what I won't go out with him."

"Oh come on I'm sure he'll understand just tell him the truth."

"No I'm not even going to get involved then I won't have to tell him anything and risk your secret."

"Is that why your not doing this?" she asked "To not risk my secret?"

"Well no it's just easier to blame someone else right now."

"Well either way Nick is not the type of guy that would tell on me."

"Fine if he calls I'll go out with him but..."

"Oh I hate it when you say "but"." Miley said

"You will have to lend be something of Hannah's shoes included and you help me get ready. Ok?"

"Ok but nothing Italian."

"Fine." I said in a "that's not fair" kind of way, but at least she's letting me borrow something.


	4. The Date

**Chapter 4**

_Ring ring _my cell phone was ringing. Miley's always getting on my case because of this ring tone but I kind of like it.

"Hello?" I said in an asking kind of way.

"Hey it's Nick." Oh my gosh he actually called me ahhhhhhh

"Oh um hi how did you get my phone number?" I asked like I didn't know

"Oh I asked Hannah is that a problem?" he asked his voice is so... so...awesome.

"Nope not at all. So why are you calling me?" I asked again like I didn't know.

"Um... well... I... I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to a movie with me?"

"Yeah sure I mean when?"

"Um how about Saturday? Is that good for you?" He asked

"Yeah I think so let me check just one sec... yep that's fine with me."

"Ok how about I pick you up at seven PM at your house? Wait where is your house?"

"Um actually pick me up at... um at the masden hotel. Our house is getting a floor added." I said I pretty much panicked, I didn't know what to say, I hope he didn't notice.

"Oh that's cool." he said oh good he didn't notice I think.

"Yeah I guess. Well see you Saturday."

"See ya." he said

- insert bar

"Mils I need to go over to your house and pick something for Saturday."

"Chillaxe Lil it's Thursday we still have two days till the date."

I know but I want to try all your cool clothes on." I said with a little chuckle.

"Uh" she screeched "how dare you?"

"Well I love all Hannah's clothes you know that." I told her still wanting to laugh from her reaction

"Ok fine but let me remind you nothing Italian."

"Again I say fine."

- insert bar

That day I ended up sleeping at Miley house it was really funny cause Miley and Jackson were getting all mad at each other (what's new) because Jackson insisted on having a friend over guess who. His stomach friend I mean it's so gross.

"Jackson just grow up ok?" I said trying to stick up for my friend but it still was kind of funny. "And don't say chicks dig it because they don't."

"Ooooo what's wrong with you? Your always so perky." the way he said perky was a little irritating but ok

"Nothing I'm just stickin' up for my best friend and I'm not always perky."

"A ya you are."

"A no I'm not."

And after that went on for about half an hour which still didn't break my parents two hour argument but, yeah after that we finally went to Mileys room and into the HM closet.

"Finally." I told her

"Well if you hadn't started arguing with Jackson maybe we would have more time up here and you know I never get tired of trying on my own clothes with you." she said with a kind of laugh in a really weird way.

"Yes, but have you ever thought that maybe I get tired of seeing you in them?"

"Uh" she squeaked again. She does it just because she knows it gets on my nerves. "Well at least your going to be able to wear them to this time and where not only trying to find an outfit for a concert for Hannah we're actually looking for clothes for your date."

"Yeah." I said with a little smile.

- insert bar

Boy two day sure can go fast. I can't believe I'm going out with Nick Jonas, but seriously what does he see in me. Oh wait he doesn't see anything in me because the me he thinks he knows is Lola Lufnagle. Right know I'm at Miley house getting ready for tonight I still have to put my make-up on and get to the hotel thank goodness Miley dad said he would take me and bring me back. I'm again sleeping over at Miley house. Sometimes I think I should just move in I find myself sleeping over pretty much every Friday even on school nights (I borrow clothes which is so fun) it's kind of funny.

"You girls ready to go?" Mr. Stewart asked. Miley was going with me for some reason that I don't remember now. Roxy insisted on being my bodyguard even though she's actually Hannah's bodyguard. But I did tell her not to put her bell around his arm I really didn't want a repeat of what happened with that guy that was new to the HM dance team

"Just about." I screamed back downstairs

- insert bar

Oh my gosh I don't think I've been in two limos in one night ever even with Hannah switching limos every now and then.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked trying to keep in all my excitement and this time I don't even have 3 seconds to go crazy like I did with Miley before.

"I'm good. You?" he asked he's sooooooo nice

"I'm good too."

"You look really nice tonight." oh my gosh. I was wearing a gold dress of HM it's really pretty to but he actually noticed it.

"Thanks you too." he was wearing dress pants and a nice top no tie (thank goodness) and a jacket not jeans I really don't know what it is.

"What movie are we watching?" I asked I said yes so fast the other day I didn't have time to ask what movie.

"Well I don't know what do you want to watch?"

"I don't know what movies are actually in theater. Wow that shows how much I go to the movies"

"Um ok let's see."

"Ok oh how about Enchanted that looks cute unless it's to girly or cheesy or something for you."

"No that's sounds really good."

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah, I hear it's really good and funny and cute."

"Ok cool."

During the movie we didn't talk much. I almost cried at the end it was so sweet. I could watch it over and over again. The ride back to the hotel was really weird we barely talked. But overall I had a nice time.

- insert bar

When I got home Miley was already asleep but the next day she wouldn't stop bugging me to tell her about it.

"So how was the date?" she asked all hyper the next day.

"It was good." I told her

"Good? That's it?"

"What you want more than that?"

"Ya think." she said. It's kinda funny when she says that.

"Ok we watched a movie called _Enchanted._"

"That's it?"

"Pretty much."

"Are you serious? That's all you guys did?"

"We talked a little but it was kind of weird with Roxy there."

"True nobody can really talk if you don't want her to hear. Remember "Roxy hears everything". Kind of stinks." she said. I've always loved her imitation of Roxy it's so funny.

"So yep that was the big date." I said as we walked to the beach.


	5. The Question

Chapter 5

The next day after the date, Nick called. Here's how the conversation went.

"Hi. Lola?"

"Yeah who is this?"

"It's Nick."

"Oh hi Nick how are you?"

"I'm good, but I'm a little embarrassed about how the date went yesterday. Do you think I could have a do over? Without Roxy this time and maybe some place where we could talk and not just be silent the whole time."

"Um... sure. That would be really nice. Especially the part where Roxy isn't there." I said with a little giggle.

"Ok cool so...how about...um...a trip to Disney world?"

"A trip to Disney world? Are you serious?" I asked kind of surprised.

"Yeah, why not?"

"How are we going to get there?" I asked still in shock that he wants me to go to Disney world.

"Private jet."

"Oh right people like you have those."

"Right. You know, I'm not like other celebrities."

"Yeah I didn't mean it like that. Sorry."

"No, it's fine it's just not all celebs are snoby and stuff."

"I know. So what time should I meet you there...well wait where should I meet you and when should I meet you there?"

"At the JNK airport next Saturday at 2:00 pm."

"Ok. See you then and there."

"Talk to you later."

Later that day I met up with Miley and of course me and my big mouth blabbered off that Nick called me so of course she wanted to know all the details so I told her. She was so happy she was jumping up and down and doing the happy dancing. It's really nice that she gets happy like that just for me, but... he is my first real date. I guess I just feel bad because I never got that excited over her and Oliver.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" I asked to see if we could get off the subject of Nick and me.

"Nothing much probably going to hang out with Oliver. Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing just curios." I told her

"So what are you planing to wear on the date Saturday?" she asked I'm guessing trying to get back on topic.

"I don't know I'll have to see but it can't be anything to fancy."


	6. The Truth

**Author: LoriAilise**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hannah Montana characters or the Jonas Brothers. I do own the idea so that counts as something right?**

* * *

Chapter 6

So here I am waiting at the airport and Nick still isn't here. I tried calling him but he won't answer his phone. I wonder what could have happened. I hope he's ok.

After about 10 minutes of waiting he finally showed up.

"I'm really sorry I'm late, my little brother Frankie got sick so I had to run to the store and get him some medicine then when I got back home I wanted to make sure he was going to be ok so I staid with him until he fell asleep. I'm really sorry." He explained.

"Oh it's ok I would probably have done the same thing although I would have called." I said trying to make him laugh which he sort of did but I could tell he wasn't his usual self.

"Yeah sorry about that to." he said

"Hey do you want to go back to your brother and reschedule this later?" I asked. I could tell he was worried.

"No that fine, but do you mind if I call every now and then to check up on him?" he asked.

"Not at all."

"Ok thanks."

"No problem. Are you sure you want to do this? You look tired." I asked

"No I'm fine, seriously." He said.

"Ok well lets get going then." I said.

"Ok. I think your going to like the ride there and all the other ones we're going on today." He said.

"Really, now I'm scared." I said joking.

"No, it's not that scary just a little bit and I bet it much less scary then Roxy."

"Believe me ANYTHING is less scary then Roxy!" I said and we both laughed.

* * *

When we got into the airplane it was very nice. There was a television and a play station 2. Nick and I raced in one of the games he had. I won most of them, but I think he might have let me win some of them. It was still fun though.

"So what time are we getting there?" I asked kind of anxious. I definitely think this date is going better than the last one.

"Um in about ten to fifteen minutes." he answered. I think he's also having fun. "So what time do you have to be back?" he asked.

"My mom said around ten, ten thirty and at the latest eleven." I said which it was very nice of her to let me even come on this trip.

"Ok. I'm really glad your parents let you go on this trip." he said with a really big smile.

"Actually it's just me and my mom my dad died when I was eight." I said. Surprisingly I didn't sound sad.

"Oh sorry I didn't know." he said. I think I burst the happiness. Good going Lola.

"Oh no it's ok nobody really does, I don't talk about it that much anyway, so lets talk about something else." I said.

"Ok. So how come your mom lets you dye your hair any color any time?"

"Oh no, they're wigs." I said, totally not realizing what I had just done.

"Oh what does your hair really look like?" he asked and quoting my best friend and her family I thought "Oh Sweet Niblets"

"I...I don't really like showing it." I said really scared

"Oh come on it's not like your some secret spy or something that you can't show your hair or else it'll blow your cover. Right?" he asked. What do I say I completely froze.

"I have to go to the bathroom just one sec." I said. I tried calling Miley and thankfully she answered on the first ring.

"Miley I accidentally told him about the my hair being a wig and now he asked why I don't show my real hair. What do I do?" I blurted out almost all in one breath.

"Tell him the truth." She said, as I just stood there with my mouth wide open it was almost as if she could see me because she turned and said, "if he really likes you he'll understand."

"But do I tell him about you or just me?" I asked kind of insecure about this really working.

"About you." She said, "hey I gotta go Oliver's calling. Good luck." She said, as she hung up the phone.

I got out of the bathroom and looked at Nick. He was still playing the racing game.

"Trying to beat my record?" I asked.

"No, I already beat yours. I'm trying to beat Joe's." He said smiling.

"Are you seriouse?" I asked in disbeliefe.

"Yeah, but… um… about your hair? Why do you wear wigs?" He asked.

"The truth is I have to wear them because of Hannah. My real name is Lilly Truscot. Lola Luffnagel is what I used for Hannah concert and thing with Hannah. Are you mad?" I asked.

"Mad? No, a little confused? Yes."

"You get used to it after a while. It's just that if people knew that I Lilly am friends with Hannah I wouldn't know who were my real friends. Now do you get it?"

"Yeah, I think so. That's actually really cool. In my opinion."

"Really?" I asked in total shoke.

"Yeah, I mean you have a secret identity I used to dream about that all the time when I was little." He said, kind of laughing.

"Cool." I said not knowing what to say to that.

"Wanna play?" He asked holding out the second remote.

"So what I can beat your brothers score?" I asked.

"No, so I can beat you." He said

"Yeah, that's really gonna happen."

"In that case…bring it on."

* * *

So I hope you guys liked it I did some changing because I really did like it before. Tell me what you think. R&R


	7. Disney

Chapter 7

The whole trip there I kept asking "Are we there yet?" but it got anoying so I stopped. When we finaly got there I couldn't wait to go on the rides.

"So which one are we going to go on first?" He asked.

"I don't know I haven't been here in a really long time so… you get to choose." I said.

"Well…Um…I don't know which one to go on."

"Well, how about a roller coaster." I said

"Are you sure? I mean you don't get scared on them?" He asked.

"Nope, I LOVE roller coasters!"

"Oh, you are probably the first girl I date, or um…I mean go on a date with, that actually likes roller coasters."

"Yeah, well that's me. There are a lot of things that I like that most girls don't." I said.

"Oh really? Like what?"

"Ok for one I love roller coasters. I also like surfing and I like to skate. Just other stuff like that."

"Oh well, I love surfing. So maybe we could go to the beach and catch some waves."

"Sure that would be awesome."

"Ok so roller coaster it is."

* * *

"Those were so much fun. I was wondering could we go to the gift shop before going. I want to buy something for my mom and for Mi-Hannah." I asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, sure I might even get something for my parents and brothers." He said. Guess I didn't need the puppy dog eyes.

"Ok."

* * *

Hey I know this one was sort of short, but I'll to have a onger one next time. R&R Pls!


End file.
